Aircraft assembly tools are typically used to support aircraft components while they are being worked on, and to locate different components together in the correct relative positions during assembly of aircraft parts. Such assembly tools have to be manufactured to exacting standards.
A conventional assembly tool comprises a rigid metal jig whose framework is constructed from welded box section steel. A plurality of pick-up devices is mounted on the framework for carrying the aircraft components during the assembly process.